


Sworm

by The_Exile



Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Community: tic_tac_woe, Doom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Mother Brain had a plan. She could do no wrong. So what had happened to the insects...





	Sworm

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 'killer insects'

Hugh remembered a time when insects hadn't been something to fear. Well, there had been the occasional deadly poisonous scorpion in Motavia and some of the hornets in Palma were big enough to kill someone when they swarmed. Mostly they didn't bother you as long as you stayed out of their settlement, there was far tastier and easier prey around. Mostly insects just helped the gardens or could be persuaded to leave the gardens alone. 

These days, it was a different matter.

In Hugh's opinion, the biosystems lab should have left insects alone. Not that the Mother Brain would ever take advice from any lowly mortal. They weren't a danger the way they were, there was a wide variety of easier species to genetically manipulate, more suited to everyday beneficial tasks. Half of the changes completely transformed what the insects were meant to be. Hugh wasn't anti-progress but there was a difference between making life better for everyone and just fixing things that weren't broken, creating your own problems.

That in itself was a treasonous statement these days. It went too close to implying that Mother Brain could make a mistake. She had programmed the biosystems lab, designed all the equipment and left the scientists with strict orders, so that was how they were meant to be. Hugh's assignment by the lab's directors didn't officially exist. A department dedicated to figuring out why the laboratory was producing giant hostile insects logically could not be a necessary thing. Such a thing would not go wrong and if it did, well, it was probably part of a bigger, long term plan, or maybe the entire settlements devastated by swarms of fire-breathing cyborg locusts the size of wolves had deserved it somehow because they, too, were going against the overall plan of the Mother Brain, who only wanted what was best for good citizens who complied. 

Not that wolves were the same either, or anything else, for that matter...


End file.
